


Taking a gamble

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Gags, M/M, Milking, OOC, To the person that commissioned me to do this on Tumblr I'm super sorry I took forever, Ventus is a loveable ass, Vibrator, butt plug, first attempt at porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Terra lost a bet and now is at Ventus's mercy, will he be able to take the pressure? or will he g off prematurely? Will Ventus ever get curious with his sexuality? find out right now!





	Taking a gamble

**Author's Note:**

> (No I don't anything copyright laws and all that jazz)

My first non-crossover smut fic. I’m not completely familiar with the Kingdom Hearts series, this was done as a writing prompt for a follower on Tumblr. Terra is 32 and Ventus is 27 years old, this contains chasity belts, swearing, bondage, some ooc moments, and humanized Earth Disney characters. I do not own the series copyright belongs to Disney and Square, enjoy.)

 

Ventus was having a good time.

Currently he was hanging out at Aqua’s place, a small get together was going on. He spotted a few familiar faces: Aqua was currently talking to Cindy and Minnie. Sora and Peter were goofing with Riku being the green stop sign of the duo, Herc was playing Frisbee with Donald, Mic, and Mic’s mixed bloodhound Goofy. There were some new faces that Zach apparently knew, a brunette woman was in the kitchen with Aurora and a blonde spikey haired guy was arm wrestling Flynn with a short brunette woman cheering them on. So far there hasn’t been any party crashers, which didn’t bother Ven too much depending on who was crashing it.

Speaking of party members, he noticed one specific person wasn’t in the house. His partner in crime Terra was nowhere to be seen, the taller man would have stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd. He decided to sneak out back, having a hunch on where he could be hiding, until a hand placed on his shoulder which made him freeze.

“It’s out of character for you to be leaving a party so soon Ven.”

“A-Aqua Jesus!”

The blond turned around, facing his childhood friend. She stared at him, arms crossed waiting for a response.

“I wasn’t going to leave! I’d never ditch a party.” Ven responded sheepishly rubbing that back of his head.

 “I was just looking for Terra. He hasn’t appeared in a while, I was starting to think he retreated back into hibernation.” He joked.

Aqua cracked a smile, her demeanor relaxed from his bad joke.

“If you’re looking for your bear, he told me he was getting something from his car.” She answered. Her phone buzzed as she took it out, whatever she was reading made her frown.

“What’s wrong?” Ven asked.

“Turns out a few more people are coming, I don’t have enough food for everyone.” She replied. An idea popped into her head.

“Ven could you do me a huge favor?” Aqua asked.

“You want me and Terra to go on a snack run while you keep the party under control?” he guessed.

“If you do this, I’ll help with cleaning out your guys’ basement.” Aqua offered. Ven shook his head no,

“Deal, I’ll let him know where we’re going you write down what you want from the store.” Ven offered.

The two shook on it, the blond went outside. A few cars were parked in the driveaway and on the street. He power walked across the street to a gray 2013 Hatchback, cold wind stabbing his face. He made out a figure in the back seat, he pulled out his keys from his back pocket. He slowly stopped in front of the car, his finger gently resting on the unlock button but not pressing it, watching the figure make unusually movements. After what felt like forever, he pressed the unlock button a clicking noise could be heard inside the car

A stream of muffled annoyed curses came from the figure as Ven opened the passage door, poking head into the vehicle.

“Gotcha.”

The figure happened to be Terra his large frame taking up all the backseats. Lying on his back and a Buzz Lightyear scarf dangling from his right hand with his left arm propping him up. His cheeks were flushed, mouth curved into a disapproving scowl his shirt was pulled up exposing his abs. His happy trail leads down to his dick, trapped in a steel chasity belt. He had a Prince Albert piercing on the head of his cock that was attached to the main opening of belt, making it impossible for him to take it off without hurting himself his balls squeezed to a painful level. The only thing harder the Terra’s imprisoned erection was his glare Ven was receiving.

“Was that really necessary?” He questioned, tone bitter and strained from the pressure his belt was giving him.

“Yes, it was.” Ven responded, smirking as he drank in the sight. “Consider that the first part of your punishment, pull up your pants slave. Aqua is coming out soon, were going to the store to get a few things.” He ordered as he got in the driver’s side. Terra hastily pulled up his pants, crawling to the shotgun seat. His muscular ass purposely hitting the blonde in the face, Ven smacked his ass causing Terra to growl in annoyance at the gesture.

“Oh, come on I thought you liked spanking~” the blonde teased starting the car.

“Yes, in private and with a paddle. In public not appropriate at all.” Terra reminded him, fastening his seatbelt. He took out some napkins and hand sanitizer from the glove box, getting rid of his gentile musk.

“Trying to take off a chasity belt with in a boner in a suburban neighborhood isn’t exactly an accepted norm either yet you tried to do it.” Ven countered. His eyes landed on Aqua coming out of her house, clutching the list in her right hand and some money in her left. Terra acted natural, rolling down his window to greet.

“Thank you guys again for going, did you find what you were looking for Terra?” She asked.

“No, I must have left it back at home.” He replied, his calm demeanor made his lie more believable. His legs crossed keeping his erection down. He took both items from Aqua, Ven leaned over, joining the conversation.

“Don’t worry about him, I’ll help Terra find his thing later. You just focus on the party.” Ven promised, grinning widely. Terra looked at him annoyed while Aqua smiled.

“Alright, see you guys in a bit.” She bid farewell. The three went their separate ways the guys driving out of the neighborhood while Aqua went back to her house. Ven’s grin turned into a smarmy smile. Terra looked out the window catching his gaze from the corner of his eye.

“Nice save there, your still not off the hook yet.” He broke the silence, one hand off the steering wheel looking around for something in the center console. Terra turned his head, his gaze disapproving of this action.

“It can wait, right now just focus on driv-“ The taller man was interrupted when his friend tossed something small and covered in colorful plastic. It was circular shaped, curious he tentatively unwrapped it, glaring at his smug friend who couldn’t contain his snickering.

“Oh, you are such a dick.”

“You love dick though.”

Terra couldn’t decide what was more humiliating: wearing the Toy Story themed scarf covering half of his face like a robber trying to be incognito in Disneyland or the egg vibrator buzzing against his prostate in a Target on a busy late Saturday afternoon. He and Ven split up, the taller man getting the cold items while Ven got the snacks. Each step he took made his heart pound in his chest, paranoia about someone hearing the vibrations or his moans. Each time he had passed one too close in his bubble he dreaded the outcome of someone feeling the slight bulge in his pants. The cold refrigerated air chilled his heated cheeks as he looked for a decent substitute for a liquor that was out of stock when he felt the vibrations increase by a tenfold.

His knees locked themselves, so he won’t collapse as he almost crushed one of the cans with his hands. His cheeks warmed up drastically, quickly putting it in the cart before darting out of the isle.

“ _Straight my ass, this’ll be the **last** time I make a bet with him.”_ The larger man thought, learning his lesson as he navigated through isles. He snagged a decent fruit platter, before he caught up with Ven. The shorter man could have blended in a crowd, the only thing stopping him from being lost in the sea of people was his ridiculous spikey hair that Terra knew personally took two hours to do. Ven was already in a checkout lane thankfully no one was behind him, so Terra didn’t have cut in front of anybody. Ven smiled at him, to others this was no different from his happy go luck smile, but Terra knew the difference between genuine happiness to sadistic pleasure.

“Did you have any trouble finding me?” He asked cheekily, knowing the answer. He noticed Ven got more items that weren’t on the list. Terra kept his cool, knowing his friend’s game. He began putting the items on the lane while looking at him square in the eye, not giving in to his toying.

“Please I can see your gravity defying hair across the store.” Terra shot back. “ _Not to mention your god-awful attitude.”_ he added internally _._

Terra started bagging the items while Ven started chit chatting with the cashier, his positive aura even brightened the exhausted worker’s day. Terra focused on bagging the groceries, his mind distracted by his task that he didn’t feel the sensations on his prostate. A bubble of hope formed in his stomach, mind concentrated on getting out of here away from people, somewhere nice and isolated where he could jack-

He bit into his scarf to stop moaning when the buzzing increased drastically, the vibrator turned up all the way suddenly. He nearly tore a bag in half gaining a strange look from the cashier. Ven smiled, already having a false explanation prepared to cover his best friend’s behavior.

“Sorry about that, his currently a bit sick at the moment.” He spoke, finished paying for the items as he helped his friend with the groceries both quickly leaving the store with Terra hauling ass to the car. Despite carrying the most produce, he tried to unlock the backseat door growing increasing frustrated. Ven unlocked the car with a button on his keys, startling a hyper focused Terra who’s eyes turned into slits filled with agitation.

“You forgot I had the keys didn’t you?” Ven asked, twirling said object playfully.

“Maybe, now quit yapping and help load these in the car.” Terra snarled as he started putting the groceries in their car. Ven blew a raspberry but complied and did as he was told, putting the groceries in the very back of the car. An evil idea popped in his head, Ven licked his lips as he finished his side. Terra finished putting away the groceries when he felt the vibrations turn up all the way, this small window of time was enough for Ventus to push the taller man into the backseat being mindful of the groceries.

Ven gagged the man with his scarf before he could let out a yelp of pleasure, pulling out a pair of zip ties from his pocket he skillfully tied the man's hands together. Tera glared at him, his muffled demands did not go unnoticed by Ven.

“Alright new deal: we can head back home and I'll declare this whole thing over however there's one condition: don't break anymore rules or else…” Been trailed off showing of the button that controlled the object buzzing like mad inside Terra's body.

“That stays in you for a extra day and the belt stays on for a extra month. You got it?” Ven asked.

Terra stared skeptically at his friend, after a few minutes of silence he sighed and shook his head. Ven smiled triumphly, getting out of his personal bubble.

“Great but before we leave, we need a excuse.” Ventus spoke out loud, tapping his finger on his chin. Out of the corner of his eye in the back seat of the car he spotted something folded neatly surrounded by groceries.

In normal circumstances, Terra would have no problem staying still. But with an erection that screamed for release and the low vibrations that tickled his prostate added by bumps in the road, it was a challenge not to move the red blanket that covered most of his body. A  strip of the blanket was torn off to cover his eyes and his mouth still gagged with the scarf, leaving his hearing as the only thing connecting him to the outside world. The belt buckles pressed uncomfortably against his body, the rhythmic tapping of Ven's fingers on the wheel. The items in the back sliding side to side whenever a turn was made, the taller man grew increasingly impatient as he could visual the path to Aqua's house.

Time was slowed to a crawl as they drove, Terra almost thought they were going the wrong way entirely until they stopped. Ventus turned the car off, exiting out to get the groceries. He heard the back car door opened, Ven grabbed some of the bags from the trunk. Terra concentrated his hearing, unfamiliar voices mixed with Ventus's.

Terra's anxiety rose as each time he'd hear any of the car's doors open and close, getting the groceries. He feared someone other then Ventus's saw him but a breath of air around his crotch and a Ventus's chuckle tossed that thought out.

A sharp _click_ of the car followed by a seat belt being buckled alerted him before his friend spoke.

“Now that's been taken care of, let's take care of your **problem~**.” Ventus spoke aloud emphasizing that last word with a purr while he started the car. The drive was tedious, Terra's dick screamed for release as it throbbed painfully from the stimulation of his prostate. His heart pounded in his chest, rubbing his thighs together impatiently. The drumming of Ventus's fingers against the steering wheel filled his ears, he mentally prayed that nothing would disrupt their trip.

**WEEEEHOOO**

The universal dreaded noise of a police siren made Terra wanted teleportation powers so he could get back home and cum like a champion porn star. Ventus whispered under his breath “ _Goddamnit.”_ Reluctantly he pulled over, already taking out his license and registration from the glove department. He practice his fake smile, the kind of smile used to trick people into thinking your having fun when your mood is in the exact opposite direction.

“Afternoon son. You know why I pulled you over?” The cop greeted, a handlebar mustache graced his face. His eyes were covered by a pair of Walgreens sun glasses.

“Greetings sir and no sir I do not.” Ventus responded. He played with the button to the egg vibratior turning it down, Terra froze not even moving a inch for fear of an akward situation. Ventus held his tongue wanting to correct the man that he was actually older.

“You were going 90 in a 80 mile stretch of road, got a explaination on why your in such a hurry?” The cop asked holding out his hand, Ventus gave him his license and registration.

“Yeah my roommate got a bad case of food poisoning, been throwing at a party. Decided to rush him home before he spewed all over the car.” Ventus said, gesturing to the blanket covered Terra.

_“Oh his a clever dead son of a bitch.”_ Terra mentally cuses out as he tried his best to play the sick part, curling up into a half ball shaking.

“I see… I'm going to check to see if this car is legit. I'll be back in a second.” The cop promised, strolling back to his car. Ventus dropped his fake smile, his lips twisted in an annoyed frown. He looked at Terra through the rearview mirror.

“For the record, this wasn't part of the punishment.” Ventus reassured.

“Hg hngthic?” Terra asked, his sarcasm dripped through the mask and infected the air. A suffocating atmosphere held the two at a awkward gun point, they waited for the cop to return. The universe eased up on them as the cop returned with Ventus's paperwork.

“Everything checks out, this time I'll let you off with a warning. Next time I won't be lenient on you.” The cop warned handing back Ventus's papers.

“Thank you so much sir, I'll remember that next time.” Ventus responded, real smile graced his face. The two bid each other farewell, Ventus waited for the cop to leave before continuing his journey home.

After a grueling twenty minutes, Ventus parked into his and Terra's garage, the duo returned home. The dirty blonded turned the car off, getting out to help his friend. Despite the drastic size difference, Ventus manged to guide Terra into the house, letting the taller man lean on him for support. The trip upstairs was a challenge, as Terra almost dripped a few times before finally coming to a door on the left at the end of the hallway.

Ventus unlocked this particular door, turning on the lights. He released Terra from the zip ties, undressing him down to the nude and guiding him to lie down on a BDSM bench. The cool maintained flat surface felt nice compared to the car seat buckles digging into his back. Terra could hear Ventus strapping him in, spreading his legs and arms. He disappeared for a moment before returning, taking off the make shift blindfold Terra had on and the gag. Terra squinted at first, getting used to the lights before his vision straightened out. His eyes landed on Ventus, who was sitting next to him, holding two items Terra was familiar with.

“Next time, don't speed. I don't want being pulled over by the cops to be a recurring thing.” Terra scolded, his mouth felt dry from the scarf. He tested the binds, satisfied that they were working properly.

“Don't worry, it's a one time fluke. I couldn't handle waiting any longer.” Ventus reassured, placing the silver gray blindfold over Terra's eyes. The ball gag went in next, Terra chomped down a little instinctively his mouth accustomed to the device. He felt his friend's hand travel his body, mapping out every crevice. Goosebumps we're visible on him, the contrast of his heated body against the cool air made him stiffen. Ventus's hands went lower until they dipped down past his chasity belt slipping his fingers inside him.

Terra let out a muffled hiss as he bit down the gag. Ventus skillfully pulled out the egg vibratior, a dull buzz was the only noise in the room before the short male turned it off. Terra felt Ventus get off the bench, he could hear his friend rummaging around before the distinct pop of a lube cap coming off.

He took a deep breath as he felt something hard pressed against his ass, not slipping inside him yet. Inch by inch Ventus slid the object inside him, his internal walls gripped the object pulling it deeper inside. The head of the object pressed against that bundle of nerves, Terra lifted his himself trying to fuck himself on the item but something seemed to prevent it from slipping in to deeply. He noted that the head of the object had a different texture then the rest of the body.

“I gotta admit, I was bit skeptical of buying this butt plug but looking at you now I made the right purchase. I'm tempted to just skip the party.” Ventus admired, eyes drinking in everything as his fingers traced the chasity belt, mere inches away from release as Terra tried to buck his hips forward wanting release. Ventus pulled his hand back with a smirk,

“Your not tempting enough to weasel out of your punishment though. I'll be heading back to the party.” Ventus went on standing up. He teasingly ruffled his friend's hair before leaving the room, turning the lights off.

“I should be back late tonight, here's a little something to keep you occupied.” Ventus said turning on a second remote.

The same vibrations tickled his prostate, these ones a lot stronger than the egg vibratior made Terra jolt in surprise. He tried to twist and turn but his restraints denied him from any motion to relieve himself. He could feel Ventus's smug gaze on him, a growl bubbled in his throat.

“Don't have too much fun now~” Ventus said as he closed the door. Terra let out a muffled groan of pleasure letting his head drop. Thus the waiting game had begun.

As time went on Terra worked up a layer of sweat coated his body, his bangs plastered to his forehead. He rocked his hips, trying to grind the plug against his prostate hoping for more sweet stimulation. He could feel his heartbeat pound in his chest, saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth. His stomach formed in his stomach as he struggled against his restraints. His cock ached inside his cage, his enlarged balls felt like they were going to to combust from the imprisonment. Terra was currently counting backwards from one million, trying everything to make time flow by.

“ _Jesus Christ_ I _hope he didn't end up getting drunk. I don't want to be in this position and longer and knowing him he won't wake up until noon when his hungover.”_ Terra thought. He tried to remember the emergency lock system the bench used that would unlock anyone on the bench if the notches didn't work. Or if something went wrong that required him to get out immediately.

His wrists started to ache as he tried to use his hands to feel the restraint's notches, taking a sigh in relief that the notches weren't busted. “ _Even if that happened, at least I can get out of this thing.”_ He thought it would take a lot of force to break through.  Deep down he knew his  childhood friend wasn't stupid enough to drive under the influence, so he'd take staying like this then for Ventus to drive drunk.

A wave of goosebumps hit him as he could hear the rumbling of the garage door open. His excitement increased tenfold each time he could hear a footstep on the stairs. He could hear the bathroom door open and close; Terra would have grumbled if it weren't for the ball gag. He heard his footsteps get closer to the door, the doorknob jingled as his friend unlocked it, a creak echoed throughout the room.

Soft footsteps filled Terra's ears as light slowly filled the room not blindly bright but not completely dark. Ventus finally sat down beside him, he could feel Ventus's minty mouthwash breath on his right ear. Terra's cheeks were flushed, something he would deny furiously while Ventus would savor it.

“Sorry I'm late, had to help Aqua wrangle some of the more plastered party members from driving.” Ventus explained, hands caressing his chest noting Terra's erection twitch in it's prison. The entire head was an angry shade of red from the lack of release.  Every touch from Ventus felt electrifying to Terra as he squirmed.

“So far your taking this punishment pretty well, you must be dying to get out of this.” he teased, his fingers caressing the sides of the chasity belt. Fingers dipping down, teasing the encaged flesh. Terra bucked into Ventus's grasp, blue balled frustration as the smaller male would pull his fingers away. The taller man felt like he could scream as he even felt his friend's breath on his encased member. Terra ‘glared’ at his friend; muffled grumbles came from his mouth with Ventus's just smiling. He even blew on the enclosed dick for extra sadistic points.

“Don’t worry this punishment will be over. Just hold out a little longer.” he reassured, a hand on the hilt of the butt plug. The other hand gripping his inner thigh, he twisted the plug grinding it on Terra's prostate. Terra kept his teeth firmly on the ball gag, his muffled pleased screams were music to Ventus's ears. Terra nearly swallowed his tongue when the vibrations, however Ventus's thrusting increased dramatically.

This created a slightly one-sided rhythm as Terra attempted to match Ventus's tempo, however due to his restraints he couldn't keep up. It didn't help that when he thought he would match Ventus, his friend would just speed up and throw the bounded man off guard.

“If this is how you act with just a toy, you must go crazy for a real cock.” he spoke, noting Terra's dick throbbed at that statement.

“You ever imagined my cock inside you? Bet I could rock your world. It would feel a million times better then any toy.” he continued, his finger tips playing with the the lock of the chasity belt. Terra 'looked’ down at Ventus, his nostrils flared and eyebrows knitted as he let out a strangled moan.

“Is that why you agreed to the bet? Just the thought of me in control of every inch of your body sounds like a dream come true for you. Controlling when and where you get off, denying your release until I say so.” he added as he pulled back his hand from the plug. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny key, waving it in Terra's face.

“In fact I'll be nice about this: I'll unlock this belt if you agree to two things: That you'll be my slave at my beck and call, and two is that you won't try to break the rules like you tried today.” he explained, voice laced in a jackass authority tone tinted with enjoyment.

“Do you understand slave?” He asked, staring down at Terra's blindfolded gaze waiting for an answer. The taller man admitted defeat, nodding his head slowly as he slowly exhaled. His jaw started to feel sore from the gag, his ears caught the sound of the key turning. His dick throbbed as the belt came off relief flood his nerves. Precum dripped furiously from the tip, it increased as Ventus wrapped his had around his friend's dick.

He started to roughly pump it playing with the barbell piercing. With his right hand he fondled his balls, Terra's stomach tightened as he felt his climax quickly take control of him. His heart pounded in his chest as muffled moans and praise slipped past his gag, he bucked his hips wildly as friction burns started to form on his limbs. His dick twitched rapidly from the contact; stars started to form behind his eyelids.

Finally, after mere moments, he came with a muffled scream. His muscles froze as long ropes of cum shot out of him, coating his abdomen in white. His vision blurred before he blacked out, post cotus exhaustion took him easily.

When he started to regain some form of consciousness he could feel warm water against his skin. He couldn't feel his restraints anymore, his back pressed against a cool surface area. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the new light. He was in the upstairs bathroom, in  a tub full of warm soapy water. Ventus sat on the toilet (thankfully the lid was closed) a towel and a pair of black sweatpants laid folded on the sink. His best friend smiled, relieved he woke up.

“Morning sunshine, how's the water feeling?” Ventus asked, handing him a rag.

“Hmmm good.” Terra hummed as he let his eyes adjust to the bright artificial lights. He wiped the corner of his mouths. “How what time is it?” Terra asked, yawning exhaustion still hasn't left his body.

“Currently it's 1:48 am, thank God neither of us have work tomorrow.” Ventus answered sitting back against the toilet.

“Yeah, I don't think I would be able to stand properly after that. Thanks for carrying me by the way.” Terra spoked, Ventus puffed his chest as he flexed his arm making Terra roll his eyes.

“Guess my workout sessions are finally paying off.” Ventus bragged. Terra had to admit, his friend did have more noticable muscles now then before. The two sat in a comfortable silence as Ventus helped Terra wash his hair, fingers gently massaging his scalp. Terra sighed, his muscles loosen up as the filth washed away from his body. Once the water got cold, Ventus helped Terra out of the tub making sure he didn't slip. Ventus handed Terra the towel to dry off while he drained the tub, his friend dried himself well enough that his pj bottoms won't get soaked.

The two left the bathroom once Terra put on his pants, Ventus turned the light off behind him. Terra still leaned on his smaller friend as he led the way to his bedroom. Ventus opened the door, moonlight shimmered through his window enticing Terra to sleep, the taller man yawned.

“You can sleep here; I'll take your room.” Ventus offered, walking his friend over to the neatly made bend. Terra flooped onto the mattress, the cool pillow felt amazing on his face. He nuzzled it as his friend pulled the blanket over him, up to his chest.

“Thanks man… G'night.” Terra said closing his eyes as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

“Night man.” Ventus whispered, gently patting his head. He tiptoed out of the room, carefully closing the door with a soft **click.** As Ventus made hi way down the stairs, a thought waltzed into his mind.

“ _I should make bets with Terra more often.”_

This thought made him grin with excitement, it stayed with him until he feel asleep.

(Oh God this took forrrrrever! That's a wrap folks! Thanks for reading)

**Author's Note:**

> (Thanks for reading, bout time i polished this account off.


End file.
